The present disclosure relates to a connector for a flat cable, an image reading device, and an image forming apparatus.
A flat cable is connected to a connector mounted on a board in such a manner that data can be transmitted to a control circuit via the connector. A connection portion that is provided at one end of the flat cable is removably inserted and connected to the connector.
A connection portion that is provided at the other end of the flat cable is connected to, for example, a sensor unit. The sensor unit optically reads a document sheet on a contact portion and generates image data. The image data is transmitted to the control circuit via the flat cable and the connector.
Contact terminals are provided in a housing of the connector. When the flat cable is inserted in the connector, the contact terminals respectively abut on flat conductors that are included in the connection portion of the flat cable and exposed to outside.
In the housing, holding members are provided in such a way as to face the contact terminals. The holding members are separated from the contact terminals when the connection portion provided at one end of the flat cable is near an insertion port of the housing. When inserted, the connection portion is sandwiched between the holding members and the contact terminals. As the connection portion is pushed from the insertion port to the depth of the housing, the holding members press the flat cable, causing the flat conductors to contact and press the contact terminals.